Melinda May (Earth-1993)
Melinda Qiaolian May is a Level Red FBI agent and field medical surgeon, better known by her codename, The Cavalry, who became the partner of veteran operative Phil Coulson. Biography Early Life .]]Melinda Qiaolian May was born on November 20th, 1963 to William and Lian May, the latter of which was an officer of the FBI. Melinda was raised a Catholic, although her family was not practicing. When she was 8, Melinda discovered her passion for ballet. However, after an accident in stage when she was dancing, her parents opted to move her away from ballet, and she started to move into martial arts. Following one of her fighting classes, while William parked the family at a gas station, Lian approached Melinda and told her about the death of one of her friends at the hands of a rapist in order to warn Melinda not to talk with strangers. This led Melinda to consider for the first time in her life about the possibility of the existence of evil. One day, when May was 10, she sneaked out of her room at night and stole one of her mother's cigarettes, smoking it secretly. While she felt excited for it, William discovered it and berated at her mother, as he though she quited her acts of smoking, leading to a huge discussion. Continuous discussions ultimately led to their divorce, something which May blamed herself for, although her parents stated wasn't. Because of William's job in the military, the May family moved continuously from city to city, which led Melinda to be a girl with few lasting friendships or expectations. On a particular day, William noticed May's sadness, and started to bond with her by reading numerous books. The same year, she and her father visited China. After two more reallocation, the Mays were finally able to stabilize in Macon, Georgia, where May started high school stably. She was able to find more friendships with boys rather than girls, with other female students calling her a "tomboy". Her father distanced her from these claims, and, while he fought for her against the children who labeled her, he did not appreciate his daughter's demeanours and behaviors, which he claimed were "for boys". After struggling for years with a particular area of studies, and having to stop her martial arts studies duo to concentrate on school, Melinda discovered a passion for medicine and surgery when she saved the life of her dog, which was hit by a car. She called the emergency, holding the dog in her hands, and they were able to get in time to the veterinary. She and her father attempting to save the dog's life, but they were unable to. This event in particular broke May, and she promised she would be able to save others people's lives and stop deaths by becoming a doctor herself. College and Later Years May entered Culver University, Virginia, when she was 19, with money she was able to afford thanks to her own mini works and William's investment. Although she fared well at the college's entrance test which could give her full scholarship, she was 2% less satisfying than expected, which only gave her a 80% scholarship. She initially struggled with her course, which was medicine, headed by Doctor Kirk Langstrom, but soon found help when she got the aid of her classmate, Andrew Garner, an optative student. After years studying together, May and Andrew developed a romantic relationship, and officially started dating. As her course's thesis, she wrote Einstein's Twin Paradox: A New Interpretation, released in 1986, to widespread acclaim by her peers and fellow students. The thesis and her excellent grades granted May a degree, and she finally graduated from Culver. After one more year of dating, May and Garner married, an occasion in which her parents were once again present, but neither spoke to each other. May's medical expertise led her to join the FBI, following her mother's footsteps, which she believed was the best defense for the United States from both inside and outside threats. FBI. Personality and Traits Equipment Category:Earth-1993 Category:Characters of Earth-1993 Category:Females of Earth-1993 Category:FBI Members (Earth-1993) Category:FBI Agents (Earth-1993) Category:May Family (Earth-1993) Category:Culver University Students (Earth-1993)